A Conflict of Interests
by Good Lil Slytherin
Summary: If Katherine thinks that her little affair with a Gryffindor will not hurt anyone, then has no idea who she is dealing with. No one turns their back on a Malfoy. DMOFC LMOFC
1. Default Chapter

*****Disclaimer****** I do not own the rights to Draco Lucius, or any other character in the Harry Potter world. I am not making any money off of this. I do, however, own Gabriel and Katherine. Enjoy. *******************  
  
Chapter 1- The Tryst  
  
"You were wonderful today. You never played better." Katherine said, almost too formally through clenched teeth.  
  
"Why thank you, Katherine. That is very generous of you to say." Gabriel continued with a cocky half smile "Slytherin put up a good fight . . . not good enough though."  
  
At this she lunged at him, knocking him flat on his back. Her stern face broke into a broad smile.  
  
"Silly Gryffindor boy, you should know better than to drop your guard around me." Quickly he rolled her over, pinning her arms above her head.  
  
"Silly little Slytherin girl, overestimating your strength!" She put on a little mock pout. "Awww, look at that face, how cute." He dropped his head and kissed her passionately.  
  
The afternoon sun was dimly stretching the shadows in the old classroom. It was warm, dusty, and a wonderful respite from the biting October wind. Katherine was in her sixth year, Gabriel his seventh. They just returned from an early dinner in the great hall, after having watched the first Quidditch match of the year. The game had ended with the perennial champions, Gryffindor, coming out victorious in a close match against Slytherin. Though their allegiances were split, together they looked to be the perfect couple. When they were together they were always playful, happy, and very much in love.  
  
Katherine lifted her head. "I can't stay long tonight. I have to go back to my common room to study."  
  
"You don't have to lie to me, you know." She could hear the hurt in his voice.  
  
"Well it is true. He needs help in transfigurations. Besides, he's getting suspicious. I've been gone til'curfew almost every night for the last two weeks." She let a playful smile form on her lips. "You are getting greedy!"  
  
"I'll show you greedy!" Gabriel growled mischievously. They began kissing again, this time more forcefully. His hand cupped her face and slid down her neck. He broke the kiss, tracing along the path that his hands had traveled. He stopped at her neck, kissing and biting. He knew she loved that and was rewarded with a small moan. Encouraged, he moved his hand to her breast. He continued his attentions on her neck, only stopping momentarily to look at her face. She is so beautiful when she's aroused, he thought. He looked down at her, her dark hair spread out across the floor, her fair skin flushed, eyes glassy and inviting.bedroom eyes. He bent down again and moved his hands along her stockings, which ended just above the knee. Her skirt was almost around her waist. He could see just a glimpse of her panties, the black lace ones. He closed his eyes and let out a moan. She knew how much he loved those. Smiling, she lifted her foot slowly brushing the inside of his thigh, before moving to the bulge that was now so obvious. She could feel him shudder ever so slightly. She bit her hip as she watched him with that look of pleasure on his face. He moved his hand and began stroking her over the delicate lace of her panties. She took a sharp intake of breath and began rocking her hips back and forth. Abruptly she sat up, leaving Gabriel looking a bit dazed.  
  
"Gotta run, darling. See you in Potions tomorrow!" She stood and straightened out her skirt. He continued to sit on the floor.  
  
"You're leaving? Just like that?" She nodded with a wicked smile on her face  
  
"Oh, you are a minx! I will get you back for this."  
  
"I am counting on it." She put on her vixen face and turned on her heel to leave. A silly grin spread across her face once her back was turned. Quickly, she moved down the hall so as not to be seen.  
  
Against all her better judgment, she really was crazy about him. Unlike any of the Slytherin boys, he could make her laugh. She would laugh so hard she thought she would break in two. Sometimes she would lament that she could only be with him in dark corners and dusty classrooms. Dirty notes slipped into book bags before class. Maybe that's the appeal, she rationalized to herself. Perhaps if it weren't forbidden, she might lose interest. After all, he was a Gryffindor. They could not have anything real in common. And heaven help her if anyone were to find out about her little tryst.  
  
Katherine was raised to be the perfect socialite. Her family carries a prominent pure blood name, and that means all the responsibility that goes with it. Her great-grandfather invented some kind of cauldron that increased the effectiveness of any potion brewed in it. He nearly overflowed Gringotts with Galleons with his share of the earnings. So it was expected that she was marry a pureblood Slytherin. Nothing less would do.  
  
After a long walk lost in her own thoughts, she reached the dark hallway leading to her common room. Though she never said so, she was not particularly fond of the location of her house's dormitory, located in the lower dungeons of the school. Standing in front of a blank wall, she whispered crisply "Dragon Fire". With an audible heave, the darkness of the hallway gave way to the light provided by the Slytherin common room fireplace. The fire crackled inside, but seemed to provide little warmth. Katherine stepped inside. "Hello Draco, did you bring your books?"  
  
Draco Malfoy turned around in his chair, running his fingers through his silky blonde hair. "What? No kiss?"  
  
She moved directly in front of him, putting her hands on his knees and kissed him gently on the lips. Not satisfied, he pulled her onto his lap, putting one hand firmly on her thigh. Other students in the area rolled their eyes or gave a slightly audible groan, but Draco never seemed to notice, or care. He moved his hand across her cheek and through her hair, pulling it slightly. Slowly he moved his kisses from her lips to her neck, biting down on the same spot that Gabriel had tasted earlier. Katherine winced slightly.  
  
"Awww, did I hurt my little kitten?" He purred into her ear. "Well, it's no matter. I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Oh really? And what might that be?" He lifted her off his lap and began to walk toward the boys' dormitory. She knew this meant to follow. Down the long dark hall, they reached his room. Sitting on his bed was a large, ornately-wrapped box.  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have." She said, almost sarcastically.  
  
"Open it.", Draco commanded.  
  
Katherine sat on the bed. It was made neatly, with the fine sheets tucked tightly under the mattress. Running her fingers over the soft material, she suddenly became aware of what would happen to her on that bed tonight, especially after receiving a gift. Quickly removing her fingers from the sheet, she untied the ribbon and lifted the top off. Inside there was an exquisite dress. It was silver-blue velvet that glowed even in the dim light. The fabric fell to the floor in what looked like ocean waves. Tiny sleeves of delicate beaded lace finished off the dress perfectly. She was genuinely impressed. Lifting it up and holding it up to her body, she walked to the oval mirror in the corner of the room.  
  
"Oh that will look simply lovely on you, dear!" The mirror cooed. Katherine muttered a small "thank you". She didn't usually converse with her furniture. She ran her hand along the velvet brocade, the beaded detail.  
  
"It really is beautiful, Draco. I love it." Placing the dress carefully over a chair, she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a long deep kiss.  
  
Draco's lip curled into a slight smile. If one didn't know him better, it could easily have been mistaken for a sneer. "I'm sure you will wear it like a princess".  
  
He always said that. Katherine supposed it was his idea that being a wealthy pureblood, a Malfoy no less, made him royalty. And he, the heir apparent, needed nothing less than a princess.  
  
"Well, I am sure that everyone at the Yule Ball will be green with envy." Katherine used the same subtle sarcasm, though it was still clear in her voice that she really was enamored of the beautiful gift.  
  
Draco's smile disappeared, his expression grew sterner. "It isn't for the Yule Ball. We have a very special event to attend in two weeks. Some associates of my father's are throwing a ball. We have special permission to leave school for the weekend."  
  
"The whole weekend? But we will miss the Quidditch game." Katherine protested almost too enthusiastically.  
  
"What of it? It isn't like Slytherin is playing. It's what, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw? As much as I would enjoy seeing Gryffindor being trounced, I doubt Ravenclaw has the skill for it. Besides, this is far more important. My father wants to meet you."  
  
Katherine fought hard to suppress a shiver. She had heard him talk about his father more times than she could count. Every word out of his mouth was about the power and control his father possessed. And then there were the rumors of Death Eaters. Even though her own father was a wealthy pureblood, he reviled the work of Lord Voldemort. More often than once, albeit a little too publicly, he had denounced the Dark Lord in a drunken argument. For the most part, however, he just looked the other way, trying as best he could to remain neutral.  
  
But not Lucius Malfoy. Now that Voldemort had returned and was again waging his war against all Muggle-borns, rumors were flying wildly. Above all the clamor, the name of Malfoy had been pushed beyond the point of idle speculation.  
  
The thought made Katherine most uncomfortable with the idea of Lucius sending the dress. It was one thing to owe a favor to Draco, quite another to owe one to his father. Did he assume that she had no dresses of her own that would be suitable? Did he not trust her taste for such an important event? Somehow the thought of him staring at her, appraising his selection, sent a shiver up her spine.  
  
"I can't wait" She tried to muster the most sincere smile she could.  
  
"Good." Standing behind her, he spoke softly in her ear. "I'm sure he will be pleased with you."  
  
His hands trailed down the front of her shirt, deftly undoing the buttons as he went. She felt the warmth of desire on his breath as he slid her shirt off her shoulders.  
  
".as long as you please me so." 


	2. The tryst

"That is IT! I give up!" Katherine slammed the book shut, sending a cloud of dust about three feet high. "I have no idea what the social and political issues were that started the Great Troll Rebellion. This is ridiculous. How much more do we have to write?" She dropped her head onto her crossed arm giving a loud sigh. "I just can't concentrate tonight. I don't know what it is."  
  
"Oh, I think I have a very good idea what it is." Katherine's best friend Helena sat across from her with a knowing smile on her face. Helena was a pretty girl with olive skin and shiny black hair; she was also an incurable gossip.  
  
Katherine merely raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Why don't you tell me? I'm dying to know."  
  
Helena smirked, obviously pleased with herself. "We share a closet, silly. You think I wouldn't notice that new dress hanging up in there for the last week, making all my dresses look like garbage? Leave it to you to show off!" She added jokingly. She lowered her voice and brought her head to Katherine's level. "Draco bought it for you, didn't he?"  
  
Katherine couldn't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasm. "In a matter of speaking."  
  
"Ooooh, I knew it. You're so lucky. The only thing that Christopher bought me was a handful of Chocolate Frogs." Helena finished with a laugh and Katherine joined in. The library was fairly empty this time of night, but their burst of laughter drew dirty looks from a nearby table. They hushed themselves to a light giggle.  
  
"So, can I try it on later? I can pretend that I'm Cinderella." Helena half-joked, striking her most dramatic glamour pose. Katherine knew there was nothing Helena would like better than to admire herself in that new dress.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me, Helena. With your . . . umm . . . endowments, you're going to stretch the damned thing out." Smiling, she threw a crumpled piece of parchment at her friend, hitting her square in the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, I can't help being blessed." She sighed facetiously, landing her own piece of crumpled parchment in Katherine's hair. With a huff, she thrust her chest into the air. "Eat your heart out!"  
  
Katherine fought the urge to glance down at her own chest, already inwardly aware of her shortcomings in that department. "Well on that note, I think I'm going to bed. I have had enough abuse for one night." Katherine slid the huge text into her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "You coming?"  
  
"No, that guy over there is giving be the eye. I might stay and chat." A wicked grin crossed her lips.  
  
Katherine rolled her eyes. "Be good."  
  
Helena tossed her raven hair over her shoulder, offering Katherine a haughty smile. "I'm the best."  
  
She hit the first staircase just as the rain began to fall outside. Distant thunder growled, and the wind made the old structure groan ever so slightly. Lightning flashed in slivers like broken glass in the hallways. Normally she loved thunderstorms, she found them soothing. But some relic of childhood nightmares prevented her from wanting to be anywhere but safely tucked in her bed. Walking alone, at night, in a dark castle made her quite wary. She knew she wasn't in any real danger, but that didn't stop her from nearly jumping out of her skin upon seeing the Bloody Baron move silently across her path.  
  
"Stupid ghost." She muttered as she collected herself. Hearing this, the spectral figure stopped in his path and glared at her. Were she in her first year, she would have fainted on the spot. After years of spontaneous apparitions, she was fairly used to his foreboding presence. Ignoring his gaze, she continued down another flight of stairs. When she finally reached the bottom floor, her heels began to click loudly on the stone floor. She was barely conscious of the sound, until she faintly heard a syncopated echo behind her. She hadn't seen anyone leave the library before her; why would anyone else be down here? She held her breath and listened intently in the velvet silence. Nothing. Nothing but the low creaks of the castle walls. Straightening, she chided herself for being so anxious. As she righted herself, however, she felt not the cold stone of the walls, but the pliable mass of a human body. Before she could react, she felt a hand go over her mouth and pull her backward. The other hand wrapped around her waist as she tried to struggle. She was dragged with muffled screams into a dark room. She heard the door kicked closed behind her, felt her body being spun away from her captor. Her eyes adjusted to the dim candlelight, which took the form of a wildly grinning Gabriel.  
  
"Gotcha! That, my dear, is what you get for teasing me. Now I can have my way with you!"  
  
Katherine released all the adrenaline her fear had mustered, punching Gabriel repeatedly in his chest.  
  
"You bastard. That - is - not -- funny!" Gabriel's laughter made it difficult to shield himself from the blows Katherine was raining down on his chest. In one deft motion, he grabbed hold of her wrists.  
  
"Well, I thought it was. Are you done yet?"  
  
Katherine glared at him, trying in vain to conceal her smile. "Not even close." Not breaking eye contact, she stomped down on his foot. Gabriel he let go of her wrist and she ran behind a desk giving him a coy daring look.  
  
"You're cute when you're angry." Gabriel lunged for Katherine grabbing a handful of her skirt pulling her against his chest. With that he bit her hard on the back of the neck.  
  
Katherine took a sharp intake of breath and then cooed "And you're cute when you try to be menacing. Honestly, what could a Gryffindor teach of Slytherin about the fine art of intimidation?"  
  
He spun her around embracing her, his face inches from her. They were both breathing heavily "The most intimidating thing about you, love, is that little tabby cat of yours"  
  
Without another word they began to kiss. Their skin was balmy from their little tussle and they swiftly began to remove each other's robes. Gabriel began unbuttoning her blouse and she started unfastening his belt. They stumbled backward landing on the desk. In one swift motion her shirt was on the floor. She shimmied out of her panties and he unzipped his pants letting them fall to his knees. She lay down on the desk knocking some spare books and looked up at her lover with lust in her eyes. Lunging at her, he kissed her stomach hungrily moving upwards to her breasts. His gentle bites made her body squirm with anticipation. Then he pulled her by her legs so she was right on the edge of the desk and entered her in one smooth thrust. They both moaned at the sensation.  
  
"Mmmm, yes." She breathed.  
  
He kept his steady rhythm looking at the way her body moved with each thrust. Her eyes were closed and she was biting at her lower lip to keep from crying out.  
  
"God, you feel amazing Katherine." He managed between trusts. She could feel his chest become tight and his hand gripped her sides hard. The thrusting became increasingly faster until with one last grunt he collapsed heavily on top of her. Katherine could feel his heart beating against her chest and his staggered breath slowly returning to normal. She ran her fingers threw his sweat-slicked hair and gently kissed him on the far head. In these moments there were never any words. They world around them didn't exist. All that was there was the feeling of flesh touching flesh, heartbeats and the slow steady rhythmic breathing.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Gabriel get up! Oh god. We must have fallen asleep. It is almost morning!" Katherine began moving frantically around the room looking for the clothing that had been carelessly tossed on the floor last night. After a few seconds of dazed blinking Gabriel jumped off the desk and began dressing.  
  
"I can't believe we fell asleep. Oh god, what if Draco came looking for me last night? What am I going to tell him? This is bad . . . really bad." Gabriel always bristled when she mentioned Draco. He knew full well that she was officially Draco's girlfriend. Somehow the though of him kissing her, touching her, was more than he could bear. Katherine buttoned her shirt and began to attempt to smooth out her tangled hair. Giving up, she twisted it into a knot at the top of her head securing it with a pencil.  
  
"You might want to wear you're hair down today, love" He said with a chuckle.  
  
"Why?" Katherine asked looking over her shoulder at him. Gabriel walked up behind her and traced his fingers along the back of her neck. A bruise was beginning to flower in the spot where he so savagely bit her last night. She felt it herself and gave him a withering stair.  
  
"Hey, love, I don't recall you complaining too much." Katherine slipped on her shoes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"I'll see you at breakfast." 


End file.
